Sheev
The Sheev is a close range dagger weapon of Grineer design that serves as a backup in the event that a Grineer is disarmed by any means. It offers high damage and status, but has a slow overall velocidad de ataque. The tip of the blade glows with charged plasma, which allows the weapon to deal procs on slam attacks. Características This weapon deals primarily damage Ventajas: *Large jump attack radius. *Jump attack inflicts guaranteed proc on enemies. *Highest status chance of all daggers. *Has a polarity slot. *Guardia slot has polarity matching Viento punzante Guardia, notable for its high damage multiplier. *Can use the dagger-exclusive Letalidad encubierta mod. *Fast finisher animation speed, especially with Furia equipped. Desventajas: *Muy poco alcance. *Damage over time effect of the fire proc deals very low damage. *Low critical chance. *Lowest velocidad de ataque multiplier of all melee weapons, tied with Espada de plasma. (Attacks several times per attack however) Adquisición *Completing Operación: Colapso del portal event node five times on each planet, for a total of 15 times. *Components and blueprint can be rewarded from Incursión missions. Note that the seasonal rewards pool contents change after each season, and thus its parts may not be available every time. Notas *While its velocidad de ataque is low, it attacks several times per swing, which makes its actual attack rate higher than listed especially with a fast Guardia. *The Sheev is a unique dagger originally featured as a reward in the Operación: Colapso del portal event and later as a buildable Incursión reward. Players had to finish the Gate Crash node five times on each planet, for a total of 15 times or collect all parts from the Incursión reward pool to obtain it. *Like all event reward weapons, the Sheev came with its own weapon slot and pre-installed with an Catalizador Orokin. **However, this does not apply when obtained from Comercio o Incursión. *This weapon was rewarded in Operación: Colapso del portal when the player earned 15 points in total. *Like the Daga de calor, the Sheev will inflict proc on surrounding enemies on its jump attack. This proc does not change even if additional elemental mods are equipped on the weapon. *When equipped without a Guardia mod, the Sheev adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc. This effect is lost if one uses the Viento punzante Guardia, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. **If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Consejos *This weapon's high status chance make it ideal for status builds using mods like Castigo virulento and Filo volcánico. *Though finisher attacks are quite slow, they deal damage in a small area in front you, dealing finisher damage to nearby enemies Curiosidades *The weapon's name is likely derived from shiv, a slang term referring to improvised blade weapons, most commonly used as knives or daggers. **Interestingly, the Sheev's blade shape is based on some combat knife designs, justifying its Códice entry's description. *While the Sheev shares the same jump attack properties as the Daga de calor, the former does not have the latter's circle of flame visual effect. *The glowing "plasma" at the end of the weapon pulses. This 'plasma' appears similar to the 'plasma' at the edges of Grineer cleavers and machetes. *Concept art for this weapon was first featured in Livestream 15. *Although the description claims it is effective against flesh and armor, it has little daño that would allow it to be good against armor. en:Sheev Categoría:Armas de daño Calor Categoría:Recompensa de evento Categoría:Recompensa de Incursión Category:Grineer Categoría:Actualización 14